Currently, a method for controlling uplink power of an LTE-A (Long-term evolution advance, Long-Term Evolution Advanced) system mainly includes: judging whether a sum of transmit power on all carriers exceeds maximum transmit power of a mobile terminal; if the sum of the transmit power on all carriers exceeds the maximum transmit power of the mobile terminal, reducing the transmit power on each carrier according to the same offset or reducing the transmit power on each carrier according to different offsets to make the sum of transmit power on all carriers does not exceed the maximum transmit power of the mobile terminal.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds the prior art has at least the following problems:
The transmit power of each carrier is reduced, which reduces the power of a band under a poor channel condition and also brings a greater bit error rate. Even worse, a certain carrier may be forced to be interrupted after the transmit power is reduced due to the low performance of the carrier.